It is desired to reduce energy consumption in railway systems. Several methods are known that reduce energy during an operation of the railway systems. However, the conventional methods generally use static models, or only consider energy efficiency of the individual trains. For example, various run curve optimization methods can reduce energy consumption of the train. Regenerative braking can provide additional energy for the train. Although the conventional methods can increase energy efficiency, those methods do not consider global optimization of the operation of the railway system, and do not minimize total energy consumption.
For example, U.S. 20050000386 describes a railway car drive system for accelerating and deaccelerating a train by operating a driving motor, and to improve the power efficiency of the drive system, and recovering the generative power to reduce the load borne by the braking system, and to improve the safely and reliability of the railway car drive system.
U.S. 20060005738 describes power generation capability through a traction motor linked to a driving wheel of a train. A controller selectively operates the traction motor in a motoring mode, a coasting mode, or a dynamic braking mode. In the dynamic braking mode, electrical energy is transmitted to an electrical energy storage system. The controller receives control commands from an external control source indicating the operating mode for a particular period of time.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 7,940,016 relates to generative braking methods for a locomotive. Four methods for recovering energy from generative braking and for transferring the energy to energy storage system are disclosed.
Accordingly, it is desired to provide a system and a method for optimizing energy consumption so that the total power provided by the grid to the railway system is minimized, while the energy demand of the railway system is satisfied.